


Art: Красный Самайн

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: SCP Foundation, Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hiiden hurtta, Horror, Traditional Media, Wolves, black and white
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Кто на кого будет охотиться - ещё вопрос. Или вообще не вопрос.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест





	Art: Красный Самайн

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682930) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 



> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3900 - Интернет и волки, которые его населяют


End file.
